Royal Jelly
Royal Jelly is an item that can be found in the form of a token on the map, received as quest rewards, or purchased from various shops. When used on a bee, it turns into either a Rare, Epic, Legendary, or a Gifted Bee (very slim chance). Royal Jelly does NOT necessarily turn a bee into a "higher" rarity: if you use it on a Legendary bee, you have the same 70% chance of getting a Rare bee as if you had used it on a Basic Bee. Methods of Obtaining # You can earn one Royal Jelly every day by completing the daily quest from Brown Bear; other bears give Royal Jelly less frequently. # There is a Royal Jelly Shop near the Red HQ, where you can buy a Royal Jelly for 200,000 honey initially. The price will increase by 5,000 honey each purchase until capping at and making all further purchases cost 1,000,000 honey. # A Royal Jelly Dispenser near the Slingshot, Clover Field, and Dandelion Field sells them for 6 tickets each. # Royal Jelly can be purchased singly or in 10-packs from the Robux Shop. # Defeating King Beetle will earn Royal Jellies (3 first time, 1 afterward). You can defeat it once every 24 hours. # Royal Jellies can be found in different hidden and/or hard to reach locations. These jellies can only be obtained once (in other words, they do not respawn). # Royal Jelly can also be obtained by using codes. # Royal Jelly can be obtained using the the dispenser in the Star Hall every 24 hours. The amount of Royal Jellies obtained depends on how many Gifted Bees you have. Locations Arranged roughly in order of '''minimum' bees/items required. Not all possible methods are listed here! For example, almost any place that can be reached using the Yellow Cannon plus the parachute can also be reached using the blue or red cannon plus the glider.'' * No prerequisites *# On the tallest mushroom in the Mushroom Field. (Parkour starting at the mushroom at the front left corner of the field. Alternatively, parachute down from a suitable high spot.) *# Above the awning inside the Noob Shop (Parkour starting behind the Honey Dispenser.) * Need 5 bees *# On a bamboo shoot in the Bamboo Field. (Parkour starting between the Bamboo Field and the Spider Field. Alternatively, parachute down from a suitable high spot.) *# In the blue ramp near the bamboo field. (Enter the tunnel either by walking along the ledge toward Blue HQ or dropping down into the area between Blue HQ's roof and Science Bear's mountain. Alternatively, jump up from the bamboo field using enhanced jumping ability.) * Need enhanced jumping abilityThe Propeller Hat, Beekeeper's Mask, and Bear Morph all increase your ability to jump. Increased Haste can also help. OR the Parachute *# On a hill behind Brown Bear. (If you can, just jump up from in front of Brown Bear; otherwise, parachute down from a suitable higher place, such as the roof of Blue HQ.) * Need to discover 4 blue bee types *# Upstairs inside Blue HQ. * Need either 10 bees or 8 bee types/Slingshot *# In a maze behind the bear in the Pro Shop. * Need Parachute plus 12 bee types *# On the big dandelion in the Dandelion Field. (Use the Yellow Cannon and then the parachute. Alternatively, if you have 15 bees but not 12 types, parachute from in front of Lion Bee Gate.) *# On top of the Noob Shop, near the wall next to the Clover Field. (Yellow cannon and parachute) * Need either 15 bees or 12 bee types/Yellow Cannon and parachute *# Behind a pumpkin in the corner of the Pumpkin Patch. * Need 15 bees plus 4 red bee types OR enhanced jumping ability *# On a hill next to the Red HQ. (Go inside Red HQ, then go up the ladder. Or, if you can jump high enough, jump from the Sunflower Field to the Red HQ entrance, then jump up to the top of the white picket fence on the left, and from there it's just a small hop to the jelly.) * Need 15 bees plus Parachute *# On top of a tree in the Pine Tree Field. (Using the parachute, parkour along the white cliffs starting near the Polar Bear. This one is much, much easier with the Red Cannon and parachute, though, so don't waste too much time falling off cliffs.) *# At the end of a dark tunnel above the Pro Shop - it's the one you can tantalizingly see, but not reach when you're doing the parkour for the pine tree one. (Parachute down and around from the ramp to the Lion Bee Gate. Make sure to start by jumping up, and make as small a circle as possible. Alternatively, if you have 25 bees, just walk off the edge of the Mountain Top Field.) * Need 22 bee types plus Parachute *# On top of the Mountain Top Shop. (Launch yourself from the Red Cannon, then deploy the parachute once you're above the shop.) *# Behind the Onett statue/NPC on top of the fifth beehive. (Launch yourself from the Red Cannon, then deploy the parachute once you're high enough up to curve back around to the top of the hive. Alternatively, you may be able to reach this one with the other cannons + Parachute + perseverance). Royal Jelly Variants There are some Royal Jelly variants that produce a particular type of bee. # Tabby Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Tabby Bee egg; it will turn any bee into a Tabby Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Tabby Bee) # Bear Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Bear Bee egg; it will turn any bee into a Bear Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Bear Bee) # Photon Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Photon Bee egg; it will turn any bee into a Photon Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Photon Bee) # Gummy Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Gummy Bee egg; it will turn any bee into a Gummy Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Gummy Bee) # Cobalt Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Cobalt Bee egg; it will turn any bee into a Cobalt Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Cobalt Bee) # Crimson Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Crimson Bee egg; it will turn any bee into a Crimson Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Crimson Bee) # Exhausted Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code OnettJelly ''Expired) # Basic Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code ''DontUseThisJelly Expired) # Rad Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code Nonchalant Expired) # Looker Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code ThoseEyes Expired) # Commander Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code Keen4 Expired) # Rascal Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code MischiefMaker Expired) Notes 2. The event jellies are infinite, meaning that if Onett did not have a limit, you could have 50 Bear Bees. Category:Items